Count Bodies Like Sheep
by Master of Turnips
Summary: Rido is being a pedo again, kidnaps Zero and turns him into an 8 year old. Will Kaname get to Zero in time or will Rido do something unforgivable...? Really bad summary but I've been working on this story for a while now. I hope you like it ! ;)


**Count Bodies Like sheep**

**I'm so sorry for not posting a story for so long T-T I had school assignments to complete and homework was piling up and had to stop writing stories until I've completed everything. I really do hope you like this one!**

**This is a song fic 'Count Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums' by A Perfect Cricle**

**Declaimer: I do not own the song or Vampire Knight**

**Please turn around now if you dislike yaoi**

**|0:0|**

**"Don't fret precious I'm here. Step away from the window." Rido sung to the 8 year old. "Go back to sleep."**

**"But Kaname is down there," replied the child.**

**"Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils." Rido continued singing.**

**"Yeah, I know but-"**

**"See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do."**

**Zero pouted as he was ignored. He looked back at the window and saw the Hunters and Vampires fighting against each other. The front line on both sides were already gone and more and more were dropping like flies. Zero's face turned expressionless and Rido was afraid that Zero was reclaiming his memories.**

**"Count bodies like sheep. Count bodies like sheep." Rido sung desperately trying to get Zero's attention again. "Count bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums. Count bodies like sheep."**

**Zero ignored him completely and kept his focus on the battle that was happening before his eyes. He thought the whole thing was pointless and a waste of what little respect the Hunters and Vampires had for each other. He tried to look for Kaname but couldn't see him. He was starting to worry a lot more now. **_**'Why has he abandoned me. What if he'll never come back. What if he's...'**_** Zero couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.**

**At the moment Kaname came flying through the room door and ran with vampiric speed at Rido. He stabbed his hand through the older vampire's neck, killing him instantly.**

**Zero's eyes went wide and he gasped at the scene. He never thought the Kaname would be so violent. **_**'What if he isn't the real Kaname I knew. What if he changed. What will happen then?'**_** Zero kept on thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened to the one he loved. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Kaname had already started walking towards him.**

**Kaname stood there for a couple of minutes before he kneeled down beside the bed and forced Zero to face him.**

**He stared at the boy and started to say a chant that didn't make sense to Zero be it seemed familiar in the strangest way…**

**"Filius huic contra me, quod fuit ante averteris. Nunc se suam potentiam."**

**After Kaname had finished his chant, Zero started to glow a dim shade of yellow mixed white.**

**"W-what's going on?" Zero said, shocked that he started to lift up off the bed.**

**"Don't worry, Zero. It will be over soon." Kaname reassured the child.**

**In the total of 5 seconds, Zero let off a blinding white light and his clothes started to rip. Kaname had to take a couple of steps back because of his supernatural seeing. Zero couldn't help but look shocked at what was happening to his body. When the light subsided and Zero landed back on the bed, he felt horrendous pain spread though his body.**

**Kaname ran toward Zero and caught him before he fell off the bed. Zero screamed as the pain got worse but all Kaname could do was to hold him until Zero was stable enough to even move on his own. Zero closed his eyes as one of his methods he used to get though this level of pain.**

**In 1 hour and 36 minutes (Kaname was counting), Zero's pain finally had subsided enough so he could move. He opened his eyes, even though it hurt, and looked up from where he was laying down. There he saw Kaname and he smiled weakly.**

**"K-kaname, what happened?" Zero asked, trying to remember what had taken place not to long ago.**

**"Rido kidnapped you and turned you into an 8 year old. Your aura was too weak for me to track down so I had to follow **_**His**_**." Kaname explained.**

**Zero sat up and stared at Kaname for a couple of minutes, trying to comprehend what the older vampire was saying. He first thought that he was dead and then a killer…but he was wrong. It only proves how much he worries about Kaname.**

**Zero lowered his head and his shoulders started shaking, with tears rolling down his face. Kaname immediately pulled the now normal aged boy in his arms and hugged him tight.**

**"Zero, please tell what's wrong." Kaname asked the boy, rubbing his right hand up and down Zero's back.**

**Zero shook his head furiously and started crying harder. "Hush Zero. Everything is going to be fine. Please tell me." Kaname reassured the boy.**

**Zero hiccupped a couple of times and took some shaky breaths before he replied, "I thought you were dead..then I thought you were a killer. I just can't keep on guessing anymore. It hurts me every time you're not here because I keep on making up stupid conclusions as to what happened to you. Please, stop leaving me alone!" Zero exclaimed and started crying again.**

**Kaname was shocked. He never suspected that Zero was so worried about him. The brunette hugged the hunter tighter and placed several kisses in his moonlight hair.**

**"Zero, please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to get to you as fast as I could but Rido had over 15,000 level E's surrounding the perimeter. The only way I could get past was to go strait through them. The Night Class showed up just as I killed a quarter of those vampires, thank god. If you look out the window, all there is to see is the Night Class and level E's." Kaname explained. Zero looked toward the window and, much to his suprise, Kaname was right,**_** 'Then what I saw was an illusion.' **_**"Do you remember anything that happened before I killed him?"**

**"Uhhh…all he d-did was sing and talk to m-me…it sorta scared me." Zero replied through his sobs and sniffles.**

**Kaname sighed in relief at the news the his worthless uncle didn't do anything to his lover. Kaname teleported back to Cross Academy, walked through the Night Class and while still carrying Zero bridal style, kiss the other with the most passion he could muster. Zero moaned loudly as he felt a hot, wet tongue poke at his lips. He opened his mouth and felt the muscle explore his wet cavern. The silverette wrapped his arms around the other boy's firm shoulders and kissed back.**

**Zero didn't know when or how but he found that Kaname took off what he had left of his clothing, on said Pureblood's bed, underneath him, his own erection being tortured by the others slow and light strokes and kisses scattered on his neck.**

**Zero badly wanted Kaname but he knew how this man worked. He would start things off by a make out session, followed by Zero somehow finding himself on a bed, followed by absolute torture for about half and hour at least and finally mind blowing sex.**

**Suddenly, Kaname deep throated Zero and the prefect practically screamed, hips jerking upwards on their own accord. Kaname held down his hips from bucking into his mouth too much.**

**"AHH! Kaname, please!"**

**Kaname smirked on Zero's dick and trailed his tongue up on the underside of the shaft, earning a very delicious moan from the younger boy, before speaking.**

**"If you to find release, then...touch yourself." The brunette purred into the hunter's ear.**

**Zero moved to lift his hand when suddenly thought of a wicked idea. He sat up, placed a hand on Kaname's chest and pushed him until the brunette was laying on his back and the silverette was on top.**

**"Kaname. You've been a very naughty boy and daddy thinks that it's time for some punishment." Zero whispered.**

**Kaname blushed at Zero's husky voice. "What do you plan on doing to me, daddy?"**

**Zero smirked and he licked Kaname's neck, grazing his fangs against the pale skin.**

**"All sorts of things son. A parent always punishes thoroughly..." Zero replied as he massaged Kaname's hard on through the fabric of his pants.**

**Zero reluctantly let go of the tent in front of him and undid Kaname's belt, grabbing his wrists and tying them to the bed frame. He took off his shirt and discarded it onto the floor as well as his pants.**

**Right after, he teased the waist band of the others pants with light touches and slight tugs of the hem. Zero leaned down and licked Kaname's navel.**

**"Zero! Please, stop teasing!" Kaname pleaded.**

**"I would but you had never stopped teasing me when I plead to you." Zero retorted with a very wicked smirk playing on his lips.**

**"That's b-because you look s-so cute." Kaname whined a little as the pleasurable torture begun to take place.**

**Zero took one of Kaname's nipples in his mouth, lightly pinching the other. The brunette gasped and arched his back into the younger above him 'accidentally' grinding his stiff hard erection against Zero. Both groaned and repeated the action again, wanting to feel the intense friction.**

**Zero literally ripped Kaname's boxers off. The other hissed when the cool night air hit his shaft.**

**Zero chuckled at this and licked the Pureblood's neck vein, eyes flashing red.**

**"Kana...can I?"**

**"Sure."**

**Zero then opened his mouth, fully extending his fangs. They glinted pure white in the moonlight for a second and those same fangs pierced the smooth, pale neck, exposing the delicious and exotic tasting blood.**

**Kaname let out a strangled moan as Zero worked his neck to extract the crimson liquid. While Kaname was distracted, Zero inserted one digit to start prepping the boy beneath him (since he was currently a virgin). When he thought Kaname was ready, Zero wiggled another digit in his arse.**

**That's when Kaname tense up. Zero ejected his blood stained fangs and shushed him with kisses on his bite marks and his chest. "Relax. The worst is yet to come." Zero pulled out his slick fingers, licking them and making sure that he had Kaname's full attention.**

**Kaname became impossibly harder, his shaft throbbing noticeably. Zero chuckled and took the time to look at his lover.**

**His lust-filled eyes half lidded, flushed cheeks, hickies and love bites on his neck and heaving chest, pulsing length and twitching limbs. It was a picture made in heaven.**

**Zero spat on his hand and rubbed his saliva on his own length, making it as slick as he can he can get it in order not to hurt Kaname. He positioned himself at his entrance.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yes." Kaname managed to say though his panting.**

**Zero started to push into Kaname, almost instantly resisting the urge to fuck the boy senseless. He continued until he was fully settled inside the other male.**

**Kaname bit his lip until it bleed to try and redirect his mind to something else instead of the indescribable pain regarding his rear end. He gripped the silverette's firm shoulders and took a couple of shaky breaths.**

**"You can move."**

**Zero didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out half way and back in and groaned in pain/pleasure as Kaname's hold on his shoulders increased.**

**After a couple of minutes of repeating the ministration, Zero began going deeper and faster. Kaname suddenly screamed and threw his head back when Zero hit his prostate.**

**"HOLY FUCK ZERO!"**

**Zero then angled his thrusts for that same spot over and over again. Kaname was trying not to moan out too loud in pleasure as his prostate was greatly abused.**

**"P-please Zero...faster!" Kaname moaned, not caring about the Night Class hearing.**

**"As you wish." Zero panted a reply.**

**Zero lifted up Kaname's legs a little and picked up the speed. Kaname let go of Zero's shoulders and gripped the bed sheets for dear life. They both felt their climax approaching.**

**"Z-zero...I'm gonna-"**

**"Then don't hold back."**

**And with that sentence, Kaname came, screaming Zero's name at the top of his lungs. Hearing Kaname's delightful scream, Zero came strait after, moaning Kaname's name.**

**Zero collapsed on top of Kaname's chest. Both trying to calm their ragging breathing. Once Zero's breathing was back to normal, he lifted his head and looked into Kaname's tired eyes. The silverette gave a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips and snuggled back into Kaname's warm chest.**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too." Kaname replied, **_**'I wonder what your reaction will be when you wake up...'**_

**|0:0| MorninG |0:0|**

**"AAAHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!" Zero yelled. He had cute silver neko ears that poked out of his hair and a silver tail that was swishing around frantically.**

**"Zero, do you have to be so loud? You'll wake up the Night Class." Kaname complained sleepily.**

**"You did this to my body, didn't you?!" Zero snapped.**

**"Awwww. You look do cute." Kaname commented just to tease the silverette.**

**"Answer the damn question!" Zero growled dangerously.**

**"Yes, I did knew this was going to happen but I didn't expect it to work."**

**"You are unbelivevble!" Zero said as he started to gather his clothes that were scattered around the room.**

**Kaname grabbed Zero before all of his clothes were collected, took the ones the boy had already collected and threw them aside. He held the silverette's waist possessively and crashed his lips onto the the other. Zero's tail began to swish about excitedly then latched onto Kaname's left leg.**

**"I told you that you've been a naughty boy."**

**|0:0|**

**END**

**|0:0|**

**Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed!**

**The translation for the two Latin sentences the Kaname says is:**

**'With this child in front of me, turn him back to what he was once before. And now, to himself the power of one's own.'**

**I would like to say: Reiko Amaya-chan and Dr Yu Minoru for your help with this story domo arigatogozaimashita (thank you very much) you two, I couldn't have done it with out you! ;)**

**Please leave a review! ;3**


End file.
